Dark Angels
by BloodsuckingFeind
Summary: here is an extract of my story (it's in Emmetts POV)..."who the hell are you?" I asked "your worst nightmare...just joking i'm Anthony" said the guy now known as Anthony.This is a crossover between NCIS,Twilight and Morganville Vampires.So enjoy and don't forget to R R i want to hear your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:- Before

Anthony's POV

It was the sunny morning of my 5th birthday and I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

"Anthony come downstairs and eat your breakfast please"

"yes mama" I replied and quickly hopped out of my warm, comfortable bed and ran down the stone cold hall and down the stairs at lightning speed and into the kitchen just as mother was putting my breakfast on the table which consisted of bacon, sausage, cheese, beans, chopped tomatoes, French toast and vampire blood. I sat down at the table and began wolfing it down as my mother (Caprice) poured herself a glass of vampire blood as well as she sat I was just finishing my glass of vampire blood when my father (Oliver) walked into the room with a smile on his face (the one he only wore when he was in a good mood). He walked over to her and gave her a loving kiss "hello my dear" he always spoke with loving compassion when he talked to mother or me

"morning squirt" he said to me

"papa" I complained "I no squirt, I big boy" I said sticking my chest out proudly

"he is most definitely your boy, babes you cannot deny that" mother spoke with an amused tone that I did not understand. I will ask her later I decided and with that thought I skipped (literally) out of the kitchen only to be called back by my mother

"yes mama?" I asked in a questioning tone I was sure I did not forget anything.

"Where are you going baby?"

"To Zivy's mama" I stated matter-of-factly

"okay baby take Uncle Felix and Uncle Demitri with you though" "but..."

"no 'buts' either they go with you or you do not go" she left no room for argument so I called them and they appeared next to me "ciao squirt" (hello squirt) my uncle Felix said

"I not squirt" I yelled and everybody else laughed

"whatever squirt" my uncle Demitri said teasing me so I ran up to him and punched him in the stomach and that is all it took and we started rolling on the floor play fighting he punched me in the ribs but it felt more like a tickle so I started laughing and then someone cleared their throat rather loudly and then we left...

Sometime later we returned home and I went straight to the throne room where I knew mother would be but halfway there I heard voices

"if you do not give up the throne then I will kill you and I will get the throne anyway" the anonymous voice threatened I knew that voice from somewhere but I was not sure where from

"you will never get the throne as long as I can help it my dear brother Aro" it was uncle Aro! I ran towards the throne room and threw open the doors just in time to see my uncle Marcus, my uncle Ciaus and my uncle Aro. Uncle Aro had a bloody knife in his hand and mothers' bloody body was on the floor. I screamed then teleported out of there to Zivy's house in spectacular flames…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :- Meeting Carlisle**

**Anthony POV**

I was wandering the forest in Forks, I think anyway. All I know is that I have been stuck in a five year olds body ever since my mother died. I was extreamly thirsty since I have not hunted since that night. My eyes were a bright green almost aluminous with a blood red outline around the iris. Haha blood, wish I had some. I chuckled darkly to myself. Suddenly I smelt something tasty, a vampire, I frantically ran towards it. When I got there the vampire was bent over a male elk he snapped his head up towards me. He had blond hair, golden eyes and a bloody mouth. He stood up fluidly and stood in front of me.

"I'm Carlisle, I am sorry if I am hunting on your land" he apologised sincerely.

"I am just wondering around. Do you know where I am?" I asked.

"You are in Forks, son, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked hesantly.

"I have never seen you before, oh by the way I am Anthony"

"Anthony where have I heard your name before where did I hear it?" Carlisle asked me. "If you do not mind me asking what is your last name? I am just trying to figure out where I have heard you name before"

"No, no it is quite alright my last name id DiNozzo2 I replied.

"You are Anthony DiNozzo? The Anthony DiNozzo? The one from Volteria, Italy?" he asked me in surprise.

"Um yeah that is me" I said uncomfortable with his excitement about my name.

"Are any of the stories about you true?" Carlisle asked excitedly. Someone is excited I thought to myself. "I have been a normad for a while so I would not even know the stories that you are talking about" I said.

"Oh" he said "Is it true that you are over several millennia old?"

"Yes" I answered without hesitation I could really find myself liking Carlisle. He nodded slowly at my answer trying to think of another question or myth that he wanted to know about.

"Is it true you lost your mother?" he asked hesantly. I suddenly froze.


End file.
